The Masked Moonlark
by MallowMelted
Summary: Sophie Foster is dead- the girl had been kidnapped along with Dex Dizznee years ago, but only Dex had washed up by the caves alive. Yet under the careful watch of the Black Swan, Sophie Foster trains furiously. Memories of her past friends are bitter-sweet. So what happens when a masked girl is sent to assist the lost cities when the Neverseen start to target familiar faces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! OK, so this story takes off from the first book of KOTLC, a what-if, where the Black Swan decides to keep Sophie trained and under their watch until she's needed back at the Lost Cities. The thing is, everyone there believes that Sophie Foster is dead, considering Dex was found washed up by the cave, alone. Everything's normal. So what happens when strange 'Neverseen' elves start targeting people? The Black Swan send in a a blonde girl, one with a strange, black mask. Someone who just feels oh so familiar. At least Linh and Tam would be with her during Foxfire- right?**

"They have only been a nuisance." The man's voice was angry- that much Calla could tell. Just like the way she could tell there was no way to change his mind about this certain decision. But she raised her own soft, feathery voice up anyways to counter his words.

"They will have learned! And besides, Sophie needs more some friends to help her- it'll help her learn and improve, and socialize! A young elf like her requires that!" The old man's twin put in his own opinion quite soon after her thoughts.

"If we were to do this, we'll give her some- let her go to Exilium for a bit, see how that works out. In fact, send her to Exilium for a long time. They do provide good training she'll need." He hummed, before elaborating on his comment further more. "Let her only take the morning classes there, spending the afternoons at the usual hide-out for ability training."

Both his twin and the gentle Calla hesitated, taking in and absorbing the suggestion before giving their nod of approval. The petite gnome murmured softly to herself after both left.

"And so it is decided, I suppose. Sophie Foster is not to go back to the Lost Cities. For a long, long time, at least."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat soaked her training clothes like a musty combination of colors, and Sophie hissed in exasperation at the taste of tangy blood leaking from slender fingers. The stupid yet annoyingly, razor sharp stars had cut her again- but she supposed it was her own fault for leaving the usual tight gloves under her bedroom mirror. Grumbling under her breath, the tired elf climbed up cold marble stairs to where a set of willow doors lay set into vanilla hallway walls.

Pushing one open with an elbow in effort not to agitate the petty yet painful cut, she rummaged through multiple drawers from a nearby cabinet. Uncovering a few spare bandages from the random paper clips and paper scraps scattered and tossed in the mess, she leaned against a wall to support her weight. Three elvin and one human, to be exact- she didn't even understand how or why the human bandage had managed to end up here, but it wasn't something she wanted any precious thoughts on. If Sophie took time to think about the many absurd things swiveling and weaved into her life, she wouldn't have enough time to achieve what the Black Swan needed for her to do; for what anyone in the elvin, even human word needed for her to do. Even if they weren't even aware of the sad fact. The elvin bandages were much more skin-tight and easy to peel then the human one.

Once both the flimsy and the sturdy were secured over her roughed up skin, Sophie groaned loudly, her stomach joining in on the sound. Food was much, much needed- the goop they had splattered for her in the bowls wasn't enough. Believe it or not, the taste of pizza started to steadily go bland on one's tongue, especially if eaten for weeks. Throwing any reasonable thoughts that may have convinced her that the pizza good was ' _nutritious_ ', she snatched up her impather. Chipped fingernails tapped against the smooth screen with rapid speed, hungry stomach growling with a new type of urgency. A casual elvin curse would come in handy now.

And so soon enough, the impather's blank screen started to flicker and come to life with her friend's yawning face. Sweeping a few fingers through her tangled mess of blonde hair, Sophie coughed loudly to catch her sleepy attention before it automatically logged off.

"What is it this time, Sophie?" A voice resembling the flow of tangled rivers snapped her out of any outer, disoriented thoughts whipping through her mind, but her stomach answered for her instead. The growl caused a small chuckle, rather a giggle to erupt from the friend.

"Hungry again? Oh, and lemme guess, I should come over asap- with a few trays of _mallowmelt_?" She hummed, the usual amusement flickering across her gentle silver gaze. If there was a way the hungry elf could somehow mentally hug her right now, that would have been the thing to do- too bad she couldn't. _Eh- I'll figure it out someday, when this is all over. Heh._

"Are you sure your not a telepath instead of the other ability? 'Cause while I know it's all cool to hang out with water and stuff, you could join the lonely telepath club!" Sophie replied, before quickly adding on to ensure, "And yes, come quick- Im real hungry. Your brother want to join? I know that everyone- even a salty elf like him- lives for the tasty stuff."

"He's taking a nap- I think all the training in Exilium they had him do today wore him out. So no, I guess not. It's too bad, really! Especially considering I may or may not have made an extra batch yesterday night." After chatting and exchanging a few more words, they cut the conversation but with the promise to eat together soon- in five minutes, to be very, very exact.

The thought of food was starting to already make her tired and sleepy. Oh, yes.. Sleepy..

" _What do you mean, I won't be going back?" The blonde girl's voice was hoarse, brown eyes flashing with both confusion and defiance at a thunderous once. Slamming a sweaty palm onto the table, she waited for a reasonable answer at the very least._

" _Let me repeat myself, Ms. Foster. The most of Black Swan has agreed to this plan- the ones who rescued you- that your interaction with other, outside elves has only lead to disruptions and eventually the wretched kidnapping. We believe it would be safer for you to train here, stay here for a while until your services and your DNA is needed in the Lost Cities. But do not despair quite yet, as we also assure you that Exillium is just a good of a place to socialize as Foxfire, not to mention better on testing your physical limits." The man who had first introduced himself as Mr. Forkle finished with a tired sigh, before calling out a name._

" _Calla! Could you possibly show Ms. Sophie Foster to her room? The walls are yet to be painted, so help her debate on a permanent color." To his ragged calling emerged a green-thumbed gnome, Calla, she supposed- with large, gentle eyes. Almost like a baby fawn._

" _Just follow me, Sophie." Up they went cold marble staircases, until down the hallway were a set of willow doors. Opening them up with a gold key, the girl stared in surprise at the warm setting. The room itself quite huge, the beds propped with soft blankets, she resisted the urge to collapse on the pillows. The window let in just the right ray of twinkling sunlight._

" _And what color should the walls be? Anything of you picking!" Calla's voice reminded Sophie she wasn't alone, and so she shook herself out of it, before whispering a color into her ear. As painful and as much she'll probably regret it later, she needed this at the least._

Teal walls strained under the full force of one Sophie Foster snoring against them.

And the willow doors slammed open, revealing a certain silver-tipped elf. And so the now-startled Sophie and a snickering Linh Song set down the promised trays of mallowmelt.


End file.
